U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,779 teaches an uncompatibilized blend of poly(arylene ether), such as poly(2,6-dimethylphenylene ether); and a polyetherimide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,206 teaches "Blends And Copolymers of Polyetherimide And Functionalized Poly(arylene ether)" where the poly(arylene ether) comprises one or more reactive groups capable of reacting with amine groups of the polyetherimide; the polyetherimide is amine terminated polyetherimide made by using either 3.3% or 10% excess diamine in the synthesis step, producing greater than 10 microequivalents per gram (.mu.eq/g) of amine functionality; and additionally employed is 10 parts unfunctionalized impact modifier.
Polyetherimide-poly(arylene ether) blends that exhibit resistance to elevated temperature, reduced processing temperatures, and further improvements are desired.